


Голос

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Соулмейт АУ, где после первой встречи голос соулмейта фоном отдается у тебя в голове. Голос исчезает только после поцелуя.





	Голос

После версуса Хованский вдруг услышал противный картавый голос у себя в голове. Юра никогда не искал своего соулмейта, а теперь и вовсе расхотел думать о "счастье с родственной душой". Только вот чертов голос у него из головы никак не пропадал.

Ларин думал, что пробил дно, услышав голос в голове. Его не пугали соулмейты и отношения, не пугало даже то, что голос мужской. Его ничего не пугало, нет. Его дико бесило, что шипящий голос принадлежал никому иному как Юрию Хованскому. Дима и помыслить не мог об этом. Как ни странно, он не слышал оскорблений в свой адрес, лишь только "Вот пиздец подарочек в виде картавого мудака" и то один раз и в самом начале.

Несколько недель они жили относительно спокойно, пока не начали ссориться из-за ерунды вроде "Ты можешь не болтать ночами, я уснуть не могу" или "Переставай бухать, мне противно слушать то, что ты несешь".  
Словесные перепалки переросли в бойкот. Ларин стал читать вслух философию, а Хованский пел отвратительные песни ночами.

В один день после двух трактатов по философии и четырех ужасных песен, Дима уже не смог чисто физически это терпеть. Голова раскалывалась от боли и напряжения, поэтому когда Юра хотел было затянуть очередную песню, Ларин тихо сказал одно лишь слово "Хватит". Хованский так и замер. Нет, не просьба заставила его замолчать, а тон голоса. Усталый, тихий, будто надломленный. Тогда он предложил закончить все раз и навсегда. Ларин нехотя согласился. Его не радовала перспектива поцеловать Хованского, но так можно было от него избавиться и забыть о нем.  
Дима назвал свой адрес и сказал приезжать утром, но, конечно же, Юра его не послушался и приехал через полчаса. Ларин пошутил бы, что Юре не терпелось поцеловать его, но головная боль мешала соображать.  
Они несколько минут стояли в прихожей, а потом Хованский со словами "Да похуй" толкнул Ларина к стене и поцеловал.  
Чтобы избавиться от голоса нужно просто поцеловать соулмейта.  
Только вот нужно просто поцеловать, а не лезть языком ему в рот. Целовать, а не прижимать к себе как в последний раз. И смотреть так голодно не надо было. А скользить руками под футболку тем более.  
Хованский разорвал поцелуй только тогда, когда воздуха не осталось  
\- Не такой ужасный у тебя голос, Уткин, - сказал он, все еще обнимая и прижимая собой к стене Диму, который очень охуевал от такого поворота событий, но против не был.  
\- Ты отвратительно целуешься, - наконец сказал Ларин, не пытаясь отстраниться сам не зная почему.  
\- А ты научи, - усмехнулся Хованский, не ожидая, что Ларин возьмет и поцелует. 

Дима больше не слышал шепелявого голоса в своей голове. Зато он теперь слышал его в реальности изо дня в день рядом с собой.


End file.
